booth&brennan
by Francieli D.B
Summary: as vezes é bom trocar uma boate por um quarto no apartamento de Booth 6


Booth and Brennan *-*

Sala Brennan. Mais um caso que se termina.

-Sabe Booth, eu nunca fui numa boate. –Fala Brennan pensativa.

-O quê? Nunca? Meu Deus Bones, não dá pra acreditar. –Booth fala extremamente "assustado"

-Nunca, apesar de eu nunca ter achado graça nisso!

-Huum, e porque você está me falando isso?

-Ah, porque eu queria que você me levasse em uma boate, Booth! –Bones fala com cara de pidonha.

-Eu? Éé... Ta bom então! Pode ser amanhã? Já que é sexta. –Ele pergunta.

-Claro, pode ser sim! Obrigada Booth. –Brennan se levanta e dá um abraço em Booth.

No momento do abraço, ambos sentiram uma química, mas tentaram disfarçar.

-Bom, então eu vou pra casa. Eee, até amanhã Bones! –Fala Booth sem graça e dá um beijo no rosto de Brennan e sai.

Brennan fica pensativa, mas logo é interrompida por Ângela e Cam.

-Hey querida, no está pensando? –Ângela disse curiosa.

-Nada Ângela! –Brennan diz rapidamente.

-Seei, mais então Dra. Brennan, o que vai fazer amanhã à noite?-Cam, pergunta.

-Ah sim, eu vou sair com o Booth. –Brennan responde animada.

-Booth? Owww! A coisa está cada vez mais quente entre esses dois! –Ângela diz rindo.

-Ângela!- Cam e Brennan repreendem a amiga.

-Qual é? Cam me desculpe mais Booth está caidinho pela Brennan e ela por ele, só que ela não admite!

-Ângela Montenegro! Você sabe que eu não gosto disso. –Brennan diz meio estressada.

Na mesma hora chega uma mensagem pra Ângela, era do Booth e dizia: "Ângela, preciso falar com você! É sobre a Brennan. Me encontre no Dyner daqui meia hora! E Não conte nada à ela. Booth" .

-Ângela, quem era? –Cam pergunta curiosa.

-Ninguém! Quer dizer o Hodgins falando pra eu entrar ele no apartamento daqui meia hora. Eu vou indo. Beijos e Brenn querida, se cuida amanhã hein. –Ângela sai rapidinho.

-Estranho. Mais bom, eu vou indo também. Ah Dra. Brennan se querer, amanhã vai ter uma festinha lá em casa, se puder apareça e leve o Booth. –Cam se despede.

-Ok, vou fazer o possível. –Brennan confirma.

*Dyner 21:00 hrs.

-Booth, o que você quer falar comigo?-Ângela diz.

-Ângela, e não sei o que eu faço.-Booth fala pensativo.

-Booth você está apaixonado pela Brennan não é?

-É, eu estou, mais você sabe como que as coisas funcionam com ela. Ela não acredita em sentimentos, e eu queria saber se ela sente o mesmo por mim, entende?

-Claro que entendo Booth. É, e realmente a Dra. Brennan é difícil. –Ambos riram.- Mas, a única coisa a se fazer é pega-la de surpresa! –ela diz maliciosamente.

-De surpresa? Como?-ele parecia não entender.

-Amanhã vocês vão à uma boate, certo?

-Sim, ela agora quer conhecer uma boate, vê se pode isso, Bones em uma boate! –Ele falava, com ar de apaixonado.

-Hey, foca em mim agora!-Ângela sorri.- Você tem que agarra-la em um momento que ela esteja descontraída, sei lá. E só pra sua informação, eu reparei que a Brennan anda se preocupando muito com você, mais ela não admite!

-Sério? Isso significa que eu tenho uma chance não é mesmo?-Ele sorri confiante.

-Chances com a Brennan? –ela faz uma pausa e ele olha desconfiado. –É o que você mais tem Booth!

-Ângela. Eu sabia que você entenderia. Obrigado.

-De nada! Ah e amanhã vai ter uma festinha na casa da Cam, porque você não dá um jeito e leva a Brennan? Lá é mais calmo e quem sabe, role alguma coisa...

-Angie, você é um gênio. Minha ídola! –ele brinca.

-Eu sei! Mais agora eu vou indo, senão o Hodgins me mata! –ela se despede. –Ah Booth, se precisar, só ligar!

-Obrigado Ângela.

*Sexta-feira; Casa Brennan 8hrs30min.

A campainha toca.

-Booth?

-Bom dia Temperance! –ele já vai entrando.

-Temperance? Estranho. Mas bom dia Seeley.-ela brinca.

-Adoro essas nossa intimidades!- ele fica bem próximo de Brennan.

Brennan se arrepia com a respiração dele tão próxima a dela.

-Oh Booth...-ela deixa escapar um suspiro e ele sorri, mais logo ela cai em si e tenta disfarçar. –É, vamos tomar um café?

-Vamos, é... Claro! –ele fica sem graça.

Eles tomam o café sem muita conversa mais com muitos olhares.

-Bom Bones, obrigado pelo café. Mas eu queria saber uma coisa.

-Diga Booth. –Ela olha pra ele.

-Hoje vai ter aquela tal festinha na casa da Cam, você vai querer ir à festa ou à boate? –ele fica sem jeito.

-Os dois! –ela responde espontaneamente e ele faz uma cara de "como?" –Booth, a gente pode ir à festa da Cam e depois à boate! Simples assim.

-Ok baby. –Ele dá um sorriso charmoso. –Agora eu vou indo. Passo aqui ás 8 horas, ok? –ela apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Os dois se levantam e vão dar um beijo de despedida, o que resultou em um selinho "sem querer", ambos ficam sem graça mas Booth disfarça e vai embora.

As horas vão passando e Brennan não tinha muita coisa a fazer no seu apartamento, mais ficava tempo pensando naquele pequeno beijo "íntimo" que dera em Booth, mais logo pensava: "Isso é ridículo, não é a primeira vez que eu beijo ele." .Ela decide ligar para sua melhor amiga.

-Oi Ângela.

-Oi querida, tudo bem? –Ângela pergunta do outro lado da linha.

-Tudo sim, mais preciso de sua ajuda. Pode almoçar comigo hoje? Aqui em casa mesmo.

-Claro que sim, daqui uns quinze minutos estarei ai. Tchau.

-Obrigada, tchau. –Brennan desliga o telefone.

*Ângela chega ao apartamento de Brennan.

-Oi querida, precisa de mim?

-Oi Angie, preciso sim. Mas vamos, o almoço já está pronto. –Brennan leva Angie até a cozinha.

-Então me conte querida, que você precisa? –Ângela estava com sorriso diferente, meio que já sabendo o que a esperava.

-Angie, eu vou sair com o Booth hoje, mais antes da boate nós vamos na festa da Cam, e que roupa você me sugere? –Brennan falava aquilo num tom de quem queria falar outra coisa.

-Brenn, você acha que eu sou boba? Eu sei que não é pra isso que eu vim aqui. Pode me contar a verdade? –Ângela fala com voz firme.

-Ok. Alias, você é ótima nisso! –Ambas riem. –Mas então, hoje o Booth veio tomara café comigo, e eu até agora não sei porque.

-aah, porque será.-Ângela fala maliciosamente.

-Mais continuando, a hora que ele estava indo embora e que a gente foi se despedir, acabou rolando um beijo. Mas antes que você pense besteira, não foi um BEIJO assim, só um "selinho" como dizem por ai. E eu não sei o que fazer.

-Entendo. Ai Brenn você deveria ter agarrado ele! –Ângela sorri, e Brennan fica assustada com a amiga. – Agora falando sério querida, hoje vocês irão sair, certo? –Brennan confirma.- Então, deixe as coisas acontecerem, naturalmente. E além do mais, o Booth está caidinho por você. E você por ele.

-Não estou não, mais é que ele é atraente. E você sabe que eu ao posso me relacionar com ele.

-Sei, mais se algo acontecer, vá até o final, não deixe ele sem graça Brenn.

-Ok, obrigada Angie.

-De nada. E com que roupa você vai? –Ângela muda de assunto.

-Estava pensando em usar aquele vestido que o Booth me deu em Lãs Vegas, se lembra?

-Sim claro! A famosa frase do Booth: "Você está atraente!", jamais saiu da minha cabeça. –Angie sabia deixar Brennan encabulada.

-Então Ângela o que você acha? –Brennan muda de assunto.

-Ótima escolha. Mais querida eu vou indo. A gente se vê então na casa da Cam?

-Sim, nos vemos lá. E obrigada Angie. –Brennan fala.

-De nada, se precisar só ligar. –Ângela brinca e sai do apartamento.

Logo que Brennan fecha a porta do apartamento, Ângela liga pra Booth.

-Booth, me encontre no Jeffersonian. –Ela fala rapidamente e desliga.

"É hoje que eu viro a cupido dessa história" –Ângela pensa.

*Jeffersonian 13hr30min.

-Fale Angie, me deixou preocupado, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Booth fala curioso.

-É, é hoje que você vai conquistar a Brennan!-Booth a olha sem entender.

-Como?

-Booth, eu estava com a Brennan, e eu vi que ela está afim de você! Está confusa com um tal "beijinho" de vocês de hoje de manhã... –Ela fala rindo. –Só a Brenn mesmo!

-Beijinho. –Booth sorri com o pensamento longe.

-Pois é. Trate de ir um gato a essa festa. E quem sabe vocês troquem a boate por um apartamento. –Ângela sabia falar as coisas ironicamente.

-Oww Ângela! Você sabe me deixar sem graça. –Booth a repreende.

-Relaxa Booth. Eu só quero ver vocês juntos.

-Obrigada Angie. Agora vou indo. –Booth dá um beijo na testa de Ângela. –Tchau Cúpida, até mais tarde.

-Tchau Booth.

*Apartamento Booth 19hrs30min.

A campainha toca. Booth atende e surpresa, era Brennan com o vestido de Las Vegas. Booth fica paralisado olhando aquela linda mulher.

-Nossa! Você está... Maravilhosa! –Ele fala perdido em pensamentos.

-Obrigada! –Ela também não pôde disfraçar o olhar. –Você também está maravilhoso! –Brennan disse isso num tom malicioso e até Booth estranhou.

Booth estava mesmo incrível, estava com uma calça social e uma camisa branca aberta, o que parecia realçar os músculos definidos.

-Obrigado! Entre Bones. Alias, você não deveria ter me esperado? –Booth falava de costas para ela.

-Cla-claro. Mas decidi fazer o contrário. –Brennan parecia ser outra pessoa, perdida em pensamento, e não parava de olhar para Booth.

Booth foi seguido até seu quarto e Brennan a acompanhou.

-Bones, desculpe a pergunta, mais você vai ficar aqui? Eu tenho que trocar minha camisa. –Booth falou meio sem jeito.

-Ah, Booth, eu já sei o que você tem ai, e não tem nada demais você trocar de camisa na minha frente. –Bones estava meio estranha.

-Ok então! –Booth estava meio preocupado com Brennan, pois nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito.

Ele não olhava muito pra ela, pois ela estava muito atraente, e ele tinha medo de perder o controle da situação, mas logo vinha o conselho da Ângela em sua cabeça: "Você tem que agarra-la em um momento que ela esteja descontraída, sei lá. E só pra sua informação, eu reparei que a Brennan anda se preocupando muito com você, mais ela não admite!" .Booth estava perdido em pensamentos quando sente "alguém" atrás dele,

Ele se vira rapidamente e o seu corpo fica colado com o de Brennan. Brennan perdeu o controle e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo misturado com paixão. Booth retribuiu o beijo e a agarrou, parecia que aquele, momento nunca acabava.

Booth estava maravilhado com a reação de Brennan, agora ele percebia que o que ele sentia era retribuído.

Brennan caiu em si e parou o beijo. Ambos ficaram sem graça.

-Booth, desculpe. Eu acho que vou pra casa.-Brennan dizia confusa e ao mesmo tempo saindo do quarto.

-Não! Espere, o que aconteceu já estava mais do que na hora de acontecer. Vamos tentar nos controlar e vamos pra essa festa. –Booth a segurou pela cintura.

-Ok. Te espero na sala. –Brennan sai do quarto e liga pra Ângela.

-Ângela, eu perdi o controle! –Brennan falava baixo num tom desesperado.

-O que? Como? Com quem? –Ângela parecia confusa.

-Com o Booth. Eu beijei ele e ele me agarrou!

-Você beijou o Booth? Oww querida, o primeiro passo já foi dado, vamos vr o que acontece nessa festa, tchau querida. –Ângela desliga o celular.

Brennan estava mais confusa ainda.

Booth vai até a sala e olha Brennan sentada.

-Vamos querida? Uma festa nos espera.

-Vamos Booth.

Seguiram até a festa sem muita conversa.

*Casa Cam 20hrs15min.

Booth e Brennan conversaram com alguns conhecidos e foram se sentar.

-Brenn, que horas você quer ir a boate?-Booth pergunta baixinho.

-Ás dez horas pode ser?

-Pode. –ele concorda.

Começa uma música lenta e B&B escutam a voz de Ângela:

-Eu dedico essa música à Booth e Brennan! –Ângela pôs pilha ao casal.

-Bom, acho que vamos ter que dançar. –Booth pergunta em tom charmoso e se levanta.

-Ok, então vamos.

Brennan estava sem graça, não estava querendo muita intimidade com Booth, pois estava com vergonha do que tinha acontecido.

Eles começaram a dançar e logo outros casais entraram na dança.

-Booth, eu queria te pedir desculpas sobre o que aconteceu hoje. –Brennan é interrompida.

-Não se desculpe Brenn. Eu gostei do que aconteceu. E me desculpe mais eu amo você! –Booth falava perto do ouvido de Brennan.

-Booth, eu também gosto de você, mas você sabe que somos parceiros e isso iria estragar a nossa amizade!

-Tempe, eu quero ter uma vida com você se não é pedir demais!

-Ah, ai já é demais. –Brennan brinca. –Mas eu estou disposta à isso.

Booth lhe dá um grande sorriso. E acaba lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Ângela que observava tudo de longe diz para Hodgins: -Eu consegui! – e aponta pra Booth e Brennan.

-Booth, você está disposto à me levar a sério? Pois eu já estou cansada de relacionamentos que nunca duram.- Brennan perguntava olhando profundamente aos olhos de Booth.

-É claro que quero Temperance, mais que tudo. Eu quero formar uma família contigo.-Booth falava totalmente apaixonado.

-Eu também. E o que você acha de trocar a boate pela minha casa? –Brennan perguntou descaradamente.

-Ótima idéia, vamos dar um tchauzinho pra Ângela e Cam e vamos embora de fininho. –Ele dá uma piscadinha charmosa.

Eles se despedem da turma e vão para o apartamento de Brennan e lá teem uma verdadeira "lua-de-mel".

The End. (:


End file.
